


Nothing Lasts Forever

by thesetearsthatfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter is Dead, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: Draco always breathed a sigh of relief when Harry came back home alive. This time, Draco breathed a sigh of despair.





	Nothing Lasts Forever

_“When he died, all things soft and beautiful and bright would be buried with him.” ― Madeline Miller, The Song of Achilles_

Draco wrapped Harry’s old Gryffindor scarf around his neck and felt the cool press of sorrow settle in his chest. If Harry were here, he’d laugh and tell Draco that red and gold looked better on him than green and silver. Draco would scoff and remind Harry that he detested red and gold.

Instead, Draco burrowed his nose into the scarf and inhaled, getting a noseful of Harry’s scent. It smelled like pine trees and the cologne that Draco had gotten him last Christmas. It smelled like _Harry,_  and for a brief second Draco closed his eyes, and imagined that Harry was still here, laying next to Draco while he carded his fingers through his hair.

He opened his eyes and looked around their room. _His_ room now, Draco thought despairingly. Harry wasn’t here, and he wasn’t coming back.

Harry was the type of person that instantly captured everyone’s attention. As soon as he walked into a room, everyone's eyes went to him. _Look,_ they whispered. _It’s Harry Potter_. Along with the adoring fangirls vying for Harry’s attention, he had captured the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Draco was shocked when the feelings he was harboring for Harry weren’t unrequited. Draco and Harry dated for five years, and in that time, slowly, Draco began to understand what love was.

Harry had given Draco a second chance, and now he was _gone._ Killed by a killing curse from three former Death Eaters. He had gone to an old Death Eater warehouse that they believed was deserted.

It hadn’t been.

Draco knew that Harry loved being an Auror. Harry loved the idea of saving people. He endured what he felt other people could not. He fought, and Draco was always so proud of Harry’s strength. After everything Harry had been through, he still _fought_.

Draco always breathed a sigh of relief when Harry came back home alive. This time, Draco breathed a sigh of despair.

He wondered how he could go on without Harry. How he could face his friends, or Harry’s friends, or his family. He knew they'd all be grieving, but wouldn’t it be harder for Draco? Draco was the one in love with Harry. He was the one who curled up next to him every night, and the one who Harry gave lazy early morning kisses to. He was the one who dealt with Harry’s mess and his cooking and his awful muggle clothing. Draco _knew_ Harry. Harry was _his_.

Draco knew this was selfish; he thought of Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley’s. They were Harry’s family. They were woven into Harry’s life so tightly, they carried pieces of each other in their hearts. This would shatter them, Just like Draco was shattered. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and shredded into a million different pieces. Those pieces were gone, and Draco knew they weren't coming back.

Draco closed his eyes, and let the sounds of downtown muggle London lull him to sleep.


End file.
